Many modern devices, such as smart phones and laptops, are equipped with cameras. However, the quality of photo and video images produced by these cameras is often less than desirable. One problem is the use of relatively inexpensive cameras or lenses in comparison, for example, with professional cameras. Another problem is a relatively small size of the mobile devices (the thickness of the mobile devices, in particular) requires the optical lens to be small as well. Furthermore, mobile devices are often operated at close proximity to the object, e.g., between about 300 mm and 900 mm, and are equipped with a short focal length lens. As such, the produced images often suffer from perspective distortion resulting from using short focal length cameras at close distance to the subject.